


sin

by Awsauce



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, I suck at naming things, Lexa's Dick, about as short as the time it takes lexa to nut, just a couple o' horny teenagers, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6741031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awsauce/pseuds/Awsauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pretty short dick fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	sin

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like 2 in the morning. This is the first smut type thing I've ever posted omg
> 
> Quick disclaimer: I am unfamiliar with dicks and the way they work so... yeah

Lexa was surprised to find herself in this position again, trying her damndest to regain some semblance of self control as she slouched against her gym locker. She couldn’t help moaning as she watched Clarke, who knelt in front of her, grasping her cock, and smirking as she ran her tongue up Lexa’s hard length…. More surprising was the fact that Lexa hadn't yet come. Either she was getting better at holding it in, or Clarke was getting better at drawing it out. Probably the later, because Lexa had been on the edge of an orgasm for a good… well, longer than it usually took. It was the fourth day in a row that this had happened, and this time she could very well be late to practice. Coach wouldn’t be happy, but Lexa couldn’t bring herself to worry too much. Not when Clarke’s tongue was doing sinful things to her body, even if it wasn’t quite enough to get her off yet.

Lexa grasped at the edges of her jersey and closed her eyes, tipping her head back against the wall. “S-stop teasing,” she managed through gritted teeth. “Need to go soon.”

She heard Clarke chuckle deep and throaty, felt her kiss the tip of her penis before saying, “You are absolutely no fun, Lex.” She laughed again when Lexa let out a frustrated groan and thrust herself against Clarke’s hand, looking for some sort of relief.

With a reproachful glare at the blond before her that didn’t come off quite right in her current state, Lexa opened her mouth to admonish Clarke for possibly making her late (and for being a terrible god damned tease), but at that moment Clarke chose to lower her mouth onto her cock and start sucking, so Lexa’s words were lost in a low whine. She let her fingers tangle in Clarke’s hair, legs trembling as she tried not to move her hips too much.

Her breath came out in shallow gasps as she felt the nails of Clarke’s right hand dig into her hip and watched her head bob back and forth. Clarke’s left hand held the base of Lexa’s dick and moved with her mouth. Lexa couldn’t help the shallow thrusting of her hips as she neared the edge, and with a long groan, she came into Clarke’s mouth.

As the final waves of her orgasm subsided, she slumped against her locker, a little dazed. Clarke removed herself with a wet pop, discreetly wiped her mouth with a napkin that she’d produced from… somewhere, and stood.

“Are you still coming over tonight?” Clarke asked almost nonchalantly, as if all that had happened in the last few minutes or so was a casual conversation. She brushed a hand through her hair, smoothing out the places where Lexa had mussed it up.

Lexa nodded, still a little dazed as she pulled her shorts back up and readjusted herself. “Have I ever missed movie night?”

Clarke grinned. “Good. Tonight’s a good one.”

“I don’t doubt it,” Lexa smiled, and glanced at the clock that hung above the PE teachers’ office. And yep, she probably had about two minutes before Coach Indra started yelling. “I should probably get going.”

Clarke nodded and planted a quick, rather chaste kiss on Lexa’s lips. “See you tonight, then?”

Lexa hummed a confirmation, unable to ignore the way butterflies danced in her stomach at the contact… You know, despite the fact that Clarke had just blown her. Clarke always seemed to have that effect on her. “See you tonight.”

With one last smile and a quick hug, the two parted ways. Lexa ran as quickly as she could to the field, hoping she wouldn’t have to explain why she was already sweating and red in the face.

 


End file.
